Sombras Del Pasado
by SonMaria
Summary: Por más que lo intentemos siempre habrán sombras del pasado tras nosotros; pero ya es tu elección verlas como error y arrepentirte toda la vida, o como experiencia y aprender de ellas. One-Shot


Todo se encuentra sombrío, el frio en el ambiente es insoportable, siento que me observan, desde que ellos se dieron a conocer ese sentimiento se ha vuelto muy común en mi, gritos desgarradores, no, no de nuevo, desde su aparición la vida es prácticamente un infierno.

Muchas veces he tenido ganas de desistir, pero no puedo, mi orgullo, mi instinto y mi coraje no me lo permiten. Ya estoy cansado de esconderme, de huir, debo encararlos pero sé que pereceré en el intento. Debo vencerlos, pero no hoy, hoy solo será en vano.

no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca al recordar, su risa, ahí esta su maldita risa, no, debo huir por mi madre, no puedo dejar que la lastimen, mi maestro hizo todo lo posible por protegernos, y fue prácticamente mi culpa que el muriera, debo seguir con su propósito, corro, tan rápido que mis piernas se adormecen, miro desesperadamente a los lados buscando una salida, pero todo se va carcomiendo en oscuridad, durante mi desesperación, me estrello contra lo que parece ser una figura más delgada.

Caigo al suelo, dejo escapar un leve gemido por el dolor, ahí está de nuevo, su maldita risa, siento que me toman por la parte delantera de mi camisa, hasta que tan solo mis pies tocan el suelo, dejando demostrar que la persona que poseía suficiente fuerza como para levantar mi cuerpo con una sola mano, era un poco más bajo que yo.

Un pequeño rallo de luz, el cual no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde provenía, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba, gracias a ese pequeño factor, pude determinar el perfil de mis atacantes, solo podía diferenciar sus cabellos lacios, negro y amarillo, eran exactamente de la misma altura, y unos inconfundibles ojos azules celeste, solo un poco más claros que los de mi madre, pero a deferencia de los de ella, estos se encontraban llenos de frialdad y maldad, la chica de ambos colca su palma extendida en frente de mi cara, no, esto no puede estar sucediendo, quiero zafarme pero no puedo, la desesperación me invade, mi corazón va a mil por hora, su risa se extiende de nuevo, el joven susurra algo, no puedo escucharlo, pero la chica asiente, una luz se crea en su palma derecha, ahora puedo ver sus caras, por las cuales se extendía una sonrisa macabra, la cual solo daba una sombra de maldad, era mi fin y lo sabía, allí están otra vez, los sollozos de mi madre, solo que esta vez no por la muerte de su esposo, sino por la aproximación de la de su único hijo.

Me disculpo mentalmente, con ella, mi difunto maestro y mi padre, les falle, no pude, mantenerme en pie. Lo último que oí fue una voz seca, pero femenina y melodiosa "Mándale Saludos A Gohan de mi parte", seguido de esa maldita risa, como la odiaba, como los odio a ellos, veo la esfera de Ki aumentar de tamaño junto a mi desesperación y miedo, intento zafarme cuando esta a tan solo milímetros de mi rostro y…

Un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal, seguido de un leve suspiro, Fue solo un sueño, dije en voz casi ineludible, un muy mal sueño; mi corazón iba tan rápido que podría salirse de mi pecho, no importaba hace cuanto los haya exterminado, siempre volvían esas ridículas pesadillas, eran tan reales como cada sentimiento que me recorría al recordar esa época.

Una figura delicada entra por la puerta de mi habitación, Pronuncia con una voz tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa, ¿Trunks, estas bien?, tu Ki fue en pico y me despertó.

Tranquila Pan, todo está bien, Pronuncio tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero el vaivén de mi pecho la hacía muy obvia, ¿Otra pesadilla?, dichas palabras parecían mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Solo asiento y observo cómo se dirige a mi cama, sentándose sobre ella. Cariño, todo está bien, ellos ya no están aquí, y no volverán... Pronuncia en un susurro mientras me acaricia la espalda lentamente, eso me calmaba y ella lo sabía, luego de un tiempo, descubrimos que Gohan tuvo una hija con una humana llamada Videl, pero lo mantenía en secreto por el bien de las mujeres; ahora que no había peligro, ellas salieron a buscarnos, tal como dijo mi maestro.

Desde hace más de un año, vivimos todos en la Corporación Capsula, Pan y yo nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos, es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve; y espero que mi otro yo, si tenga la oportunidad de tener una pequeña de quien cuidar; mas no todo un planeta en sus manos.

Trunks. Su suave Voz me despierta de mi ensoñación, la miro, cariño, pronuncia con ternura mirándome a los ojos, esa fue una época difícil, por lo cual nunca la olvidaremos, pero ya es momento que dejes de culparte, me abraza y prosigue; sabes, por más que lo intentemos siempre habrán sombras del pasado tras nosotros; pero ya es tu elección verlas como error y arrepentirte toda la vida, o como experiencia y aprender de ellas.

Se separa de mi, rompiendo aquel cálido abrazo, me da un beso en la frente y se levanta para retirarse, antes de que se fuera de mi alcance la tomo por la muñeca, ella gira y queda en frente de mi de nuevo, Gracias, pronuncio con voz casi ineludible, mientras la suelto para que siguiera su camino.

Ella solo me sonríe y se encamina a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se gira y me dice, Siempre a tu orden, recuerda, siempre estaré aquí para ti... Maestro. Sin darme tiempo de responder se retira de la habitación, dejándome solo en las penumbras de mi recamara pensando todo lo que ella me dijo antes de salir, solo tengo claro, algún día con ayuda de esa joven, podre superar esas oscuras sombras del pasado.

The end

Bueno necesitaba escapar del humor durante un tiempo para que la inspiración volviera, disculpen mi tardanza en actualizar niñeros Z, ya estoy planeado el próximo cap., pero me encontraba en el aeropuerto y esta idea me llego de la nada, aunque ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer uno sobre Mirai Trunks. Como es costumbre, si te gusto, házmelo saber y muchas gracias por leer.

Cuídense mucho, coman verduras y hasta luego. SonMa Fuera!

SonMaria

Kirat*


End file.
